SW Combat
Combat Rules for Star Wars LARP Combat Rules Safety First!!!! Remember this above rule at all times. When in doubt, remember the above rule. It should answer 90% of y our combat questions. Safety First If you hurt yourself or someone else, it will ruin SW Larp for everyone. For this reason, all weapons must be approved by the GM. An unsafe weapon can cause serious injury, as can irresponsible use. No Hits to the Head, Throat, Back of Neck, or Groin. Avoid Thrusting. Control Attacks must be controlled and safe. They should be dealt with enough force to register but not enough to hurt. Even a foam sword can hurt if swung too "forcefully". Injuries should be to a Character, not a Player. Make it look Good Speed isn't as important as making the hits look good and the fights look fun and exciting. Imagine you're in the movies; think cinematic shots. "Halt" Rule If a person is injured during combat or must stop for some non-game reason, (asthma, blackouts, etc) and they call "HALT", you must stop all game actions around that person until they are able to continue or leave. Any person can stop or move a fight due to hazardous circumstances. Weapons Check Prior to every game, all Baffee weapons and Nerf Guns will be approved for safety. Any weapon considered unsafe will not be allowed in game. GM Arbitration If there is any argument or disagreement about a game action (e.g. I hit you/Did not) you must halt action and do one of two things. # Agree the action never happened and continue # Find a GM and let them arbitrate the matter - GM Decisions are final. No Hand to Hand Combat It is too easy to accidentally injure other players. Players may not grapple in any way. This includes grabbing another player's weapon and weapons that are designed to grab, entangle, snare, or catch other player's weapons. An exception may be made with the approval of the GM and the players involved. All actions MUST be done at half speed and announced moves are recommended. No Real Weapons You may bring a knife to eat with. No REAL weapons may be used against another player for any reason, combat or otherwise, at any time. Violators will no longer be able to attend any SW Larp Ever. Additional Examples: Toy lightsabers bought in stores, bb guns, airsoft guns, or any type of toy gun that shoots anything other than a foam/Nerf projectile. Downed Characters A Player who is "wounded" and on the ground (one knee or more) MAY NOT be attacked. This indicate the CHARACTER is incapacitated. This action cannot be used to avoid an attack. Keep Track of Damage In combat, it's very important to keep track of how many hits you've received and how badly damaged your armor may be. Not acknowledging your hits, even accidentally, is unfair to other players. Safety First Back to Main - System -Skills - Force Adepts - Force Powers - Combat